degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-24784529-20150115014156
Appreciation post for my top 10 OTPs~ 1. Meredith and Derek (Grey's Anatomy) "Pick me. Choose Me. Love me." I was first introduced to the love story of Meredith and Derek, when I was in fourth grade and I still find it enchanting ten years later. I may have a lot of beef with Shonda because of terrible ways that she has handled character deaths and how she treats her audience, but I am grateful for the fact that she has given me my ultimate OTP. These two have been through so much together, and they always manage to find a way to work through it, even though the universe (Shonduh) doesn't want them to be happy. They are each other's support system and they have always been there to help each other through their darkest times. Derek got Meredith through her depression after her mother died, and Meredith got Derek back to work after a very traumatic surgery that he had to perform. This right her is the very definition of soulmates. 2. Rich and Grace (Skins UK) "Maybe, stories are just stories. Or maybe, we can make our life a story." One of my most beautiful and tragic OTPs. I knew before I even started Skins UK, that I would love Hardlet. Reading Jo's beautiful testimonies about them had conviced me how beautiful their love story was, and I eagerly anticipated when I could see their relationship develop for myself. There is no doubt in my mind that their pure and unadulterated love was strong and geunuine. They are such polar opposites, but they are absolutely perfect for each other. Before Rich had met Grace, he was very reserved and shut off from the world. Grace had opened him up to the idea of love, and showed him what it meant to truly care about another individual. 3. Augustus and Hazel (The Fault in Our Stars) "Maybe 'okay' will be our 'always.' " '' Another one of my beautiful, yet tragic ships. I admit that when I had first started the book, I was a little uneasy about their interactions because Augustus seemed very... straightforward. They meet at cancer support group, and right after it lets out, he's inviting her over to his home to watch a movie together? It was just very off-putting. But, I gradually began to love them ever more as the story goes one. They have a very interesting dynamic with their relationship. Hazel is not a very sociable person and she doesn't have a lot of friends, due to her extensive cancer treatment. So, upon meeting Augustus they become best friends. They bond over a mutual interest in a book, and they are able to have meaningful conversations about the novel. They have a very deep and intense relationship, which I find to be very admirable. Augustus and Hazel have demonstrated that you can love someone deeply, even in the short amount of time you have together. '''4. Peter and Gwen (The Amazing Spider-Man)' "You're wrong, about us being on different paths. We aren't on different paths, you are my path. You're always gonna be my path." I really have a thing for tragic pairings that break my heart... Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy will always hold a very special place in my heart. This is the perfect example of loving someone so deeply, that you would do absolutely anything for them. Though, what I love most about their relationship is that they treated eachother as equals. Peter would go to her if he ever needed help, and Gwen even died trying to help him. This right here is pure and genuine true love. 5. Katniss and Peeta (The Hunger Games) "What I need is the dandelion in the spring. The bright yellow that means rebirth instead of destruction. The promise that life can go on, no matter how bad our losses. That it can be good again." I have always found the relationship between Katniss and Peeta to be very interesting, mostly because it's not a typical love story. It's not the cliche "love at first sight." They meet under the worst circumstances, when they are both thrown into an arena to fight to the death in a televised event. They go their separate ways, and they are eventually renunited. After the first Games together, Katniss realizes just how much she cares about him. She doesn't know if it's love, but she knows that she needs to keep him safe and she can't live without him. I think what is most beautiful about their relationship, is that Peeta is able to show Katniss that there is good in the world, even when she has no reason to have any faith in people and all hope is lost. 6. Spencer and Toby (Pretty Little Liars) "Pretending not to love you was the hardest thing I've ever done." '' These two will be the absolute death of me. They are already basically a married couple. Spencer and Toby started out as adversaries because Spencer was under the impression that Toby was a criminal and she felt like she couldn't trust him. But, they develped a close friendship when she was tutoring him, and they realized that they had feelings for each other. They are eachother's rock and whenever the other is in distress, they are always there to support them. They have seen each other at their worst, and even that is not enough to send them running for the hills. They love each other so much, and they are willing to fight for what they have, no matter what happens. '''7. Scott and Allison (Teen Wolf)' "Because I love you." I seriously need to stop falling for tragic pairings because it really is too painful. Scott and Allison had such a beautiful relationship and they loved eachother so much. I know that under different circumstances, that they definitely would have spent the rest of their lives together. Allison was his anchor. The one thing that kept him grounded and that he loved more than anything in the world. She was always at Scott's side and she was his voice of reason when he was lost. She was his first love and she will always be with him. 8. Miles and Maya (Degrassi) "I love you, too. A lot." Miles and Maya do not have the healthiest relationship out of any of the pairings on the show, by any means. They both have their own issues that they need to come to terms with. Miles experiences deep self-loathing because of the abusive relationship with his father, and Maya is still haunted by the death of Campbell. But, what I love most about them is that despite everything that they have been through, it is so painfully obvious that they really do care about each other. Even if they were to never enter a romantic relationship again, I am sure that they would always remain friends. Maya is exactly what Miles has needed in his life, where he has felt so alone. Before meeting her, he had never been in a relationship that had any depth and he had never been emotionally invested in a girl. She continues to show him that he is a good person. 9. Monica and Chandler (Friends) "I wondered if I would ever find my prince, my soul mate. Then three years ago, at another wedding I turned to a friend for comfort. And in stead, I found everything that I’d ever been looking for my whole life. And now…here we are…with our future before us…and I only want to spend it with you, my prince, my soul mate, my friend." Chandler and Monica has been one of my biggest OTPs for as long as I can remember. I love that they had started out being best friends, and then they had realized that they had feelings for each other. They embraced those feelings and it didn't become too uncomfortable. They understood each other and they had always supported each other. My favorite storyline involving them was when they were trying to conceive a child because it showed just how much Chandler had truly cared about Monica. His speech to Erica about how Monica was a mother without a child is one of the most beautiful moments of the entire series. He loved his wife and it killed him that he couldn't give her the one thing that she yearned for. 10. Captain Hook and Emma Swan (Once Upon a Time) ''"That is, until I met you." '' I personally think that Killian and Emma have one of the most well-developed romances that I have seen in quite a while. They start out as adversaries because Hook is working with Cora, who is trying to kill everyone. But, they eventually realize that they can trust each other. Hook has such a low opinion of himself, and Emma shows him that he is worthy of love. He's more than just the rough exterior that he puts on. He's a good person and he gradually opens up to her and shows her that he does love her. There is nothing that Killian wouldn't do for Emma and he has faith that she can do anything, if she just believes in herself.